cat demon
by nekogirl017
Summary: 17 year old cat demon hinamori amu is attending seiyo academy, a magic school. The problem? She must hide what she is. Now, posing as a vampire like her brother and father, she must try to keep anyone else from finding out what she is. Of course, fate just love playing games though, doesn't it? Summary sucks. Just read before shunning it please. :)
1. my secret

**hana: YO! NEW STORY!**  
**ikuto: will i actually like this one?**  
**hana: yes.**  
**ikuto: well then, *whisles to call fangirls* you will all read this!**  
**ikuto fangirls: YES IUTO-KOI!**  
**amu: *sweatdrop***  
**hana:...uh...ok then. daichi, disclaimer please.**  
**daichi: you got it! hana doesn't own us, but i'd be cool if she did!**  
**hana: this is why i like you!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

*BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH!*

"shit..." I mumbled to myself. 'Thats the second alarm clock this month.' I sighed and dragged myself out of my warm bed to get ready for the day. I walked over to my closet and picked out my school uniform consisting of a red plad skirt, White butten-up blouse, A red tie, And a black blazer. Of couse, Me being Me, I spiced it up a little. Added to my uniform is a red arm band on my right arm, A black studded belt, And leg warmers. I also get to wear a red hooded cloak. Confused? Well allow me to enlighten you.

My name is hinamori amu. i am 17 years old and a second year in high school. i have shoulder length bubblegum pink hair, golden/yellow cat eyes, and am 5'8. i get the top grades in my school. The school i attend is one for 'supernatural' beings. You know, vampires, witchs, ghosts, pixies, wizards, ect. Get it now? Anyway, The school is called seiyo academy of magic. you see, we mystical beings live in a slightly different world then humans but, we're happy! and its quite peaceful here as well! anyway, so why wear a cloak, you may ask?

well thats simple. everybody here thinks im a vamire just like my older brother kukai. now first, i want to point out, no. vampires will NOt explode in sunlight or anything. most of them got over that centurys ago. there are a few that still get a little bit burned by it though.

so thats what im telling everybody i am. a sunlight-sensitive vampire so i can wear a cloak and hide myself. now your probaby thinking, why hide your self? are you ugly? no. im not ugly. now stop thinking. im not a vampire. thats why. im really part of a supposedly extinct species, called 'cat demons'.

A cat demon, though rare, use to be considered to be at the top of the food chain. the best of the best. faster then a vampire. more powerful then any witch or wizard. stronger then a werewolf. more agile then a pixie. and prettier then a genie. a very speacal creature, indeed. unfortunately, about 50 years ago, some powerful elf was 'attacked' by a cat demon so he claimed that we were starting a war against the other creatures so in the end, we were wiped out, with only a few remaining, poising as other creatures. In short, are not a very well-liked species anymore.

Only a few people know what I am. Not even my own parents know. Its not that I dont trust them. It's just that they'd freak. that, I know. so only my siblings know what I am, and thats just the way I like it.

"Oi, sis! get your lazy butt up already! I wanna eat!" speaking of siblings, looks like kukai is starting to really hate our famly's 'no eating until everyones at the table' rule.

"I'm comming!" I yelled back.

I hurriedly got dressed and walked downstairs and sat down at the table and grabbed a peice of toast, and started gnawing on it.

"hey onee-chan! can you give me a ride to school today?" Said my 10 younger sister, ami. she's a witch like our mom.

"sure." I said, still munching on my piece of toast.

"hey~! why cant drive you?" whinned kukai.

"no thanks! I like living." replayed ami. I now focused all my attention to stifling a laugh.

"what?! what do you mean?!" he yelled, shocked.

"all you know how to drive is your motorcycle." ami said blundly.

"hahahaha! she got ya there! hahaha!" i laughed.

"you both suck." he pouted.

"alright. lets go. and kukai?"

"hmm"

"we have gym first period, ya know."

and...he's gone. if theres one thing i know about kukai, its that he LOVES having PE first thing.

sometimes I wonder how we're even related...oh well.

I walked into the garage just in time to see kukai ridding off and walk over to my silver lamberini.

"YES! LAMBERGINI!" ami yelled in exitment.

I hoped int my car, ami following seconds later, and started the engine hearing it purr.

"onee-chan. why are you purring?" ami asked with a cheeky smile playing on her fitures.

"s-shut up! its just the car!" I yelled back embarrassed.

with that, I pulled out of the driveway and headed for the school.

**xXx**

**hana: done! you dont know how many times i re-wrote this!**

**amu: why am i a cat?**

**hana: cat demon! and im not really sure...i came up with this idea while eating ramen!**

**ikuto: ramen?**

**hana: yes! i love ramen!**

**utau: i like this girl.**

**kukai: same here!**

**utau: O/O**

**kukai: ?**

**hana: get a room.**

**ikuto: ok, i've had about enough so, just R&R. *walks away draging amu***

**amu: HELP ME!**


	2. potions class

**Hana: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Ikuto: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS YELL?!**

**Hana: cause, I feel like it, God damnet! Now go away! Anyway. Sorry I haven't updated! TT^TT I've been moving and my mom has WAY to much stuff! And now we're staying at my aunt's house and l'm sharing a room with my younger cousin and her dogs that I'm allergic to! so yeah. My life's been pretty hectic. So I'm SO sorry for not updating sense...Uh...March? Really? It's been that long? Huh. Again, I'M SORRY!**

**Ikuto: again with the yelling...**

**Hana: I'm sorry, do you _want _me to get the bull horn? Cause I can! In fact, I think it's around here somewhere *digs threw cabinet***

**Ikuto: NO! I'll be quiet!**

**Hana: hehehe. Good dumbass. Anywho! Let's get on with this over-due chapter! :) miki, sense your my favorite, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Other charas: O.O HEY!**

**Hana: what? You want me to lie?**

**Miki: hana-chan doesn't own us, _shugo chara, _or even the candy bar she's eating. She just took it from the kitchen when her aunt was distracted.**

**Hana: how did you-!**

**Miki: Story time!**

**xXx**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

After dropping Ami off at the elementary division, I arrived at the high school division of seiyo academy.

As I exited my car, I was immediately tackled to the ground by a familiar light-auburn haired elf.

"AMU-CHI! What's up?! How was your weekend?! Did you do anything super fun?!"

In case your thinking 'who the crap is the chatter box?' Then I'll explain.

**Yuiki yaya.**

**Age: 16**

**Class: 1-A**

**Species: elf**

you wouldn't guess by looking at her but, Despite her looks and personality, she has the best test scores out of all of the other first years.

"I'm fine yaya. And no, I didn't really do anything this weekend. what about you?" She opened her mouth, when I voice interrupted.

" hey, amu-chan! Yaya-chan!" Nagihiko aka nagi, approached us with his girlfriend and one of my best friends, mashiro rima.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Age: 17**

**Class: 2-B**

**Species: werewolf**

"What's up guys?" Rima spoke.

**Mashiro Rima**

**Age: 17**

**Class: 2-D**

**Species: witch**

"Hi rima. Nagihiko. I'm good! You?"

"I'm good." Said nagi.

"Fine."

"That's good." I replied.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I quickly covered my ears, along with almost every other teen within a three mile radius (especially anyone who's part animal, like me and nagi)

"Well, looks like it's like for class." I sighed out.

"Yeah." Yaya pouted.

We headed into the building and yaya ran off to her class while rima, nagi, and I walked up to the second floor to out classes.

Reaching the second floor, nagi headed to his first class while rima and i walked to our shared class, potions 101.

**xXx**

_potions_ _101_

"hello class! Today, we'll be making a sleeping potion! But no during it in class! Haha! Sorry. A little sleep potion joke." Spoke the ever-optimistic miharu-sensei.

**Miharu-sensei**

**Age: who knows?**

**Occupation: teacher**

**Species: witch**

**(A.N. not sure why I made a character bio for her. I just made her up a few seconds ago. Oh well, who cares? Anyway, back to the story!)**

"Oh man. Now my evil plan is ruined" rima whispered sarcastically. I just let out a small giggle.

"So to start, you need honey, spring water, lavender and what?"

Rima raised her hand. "Camilia blossoms."

"Correct! And why do you need them?"

"Because there subtle smell gives you a calm and peaceful state of mind."

"Excellent, mashiro-san! Now, who can tell me how you mix these together?"

I raised my hand.

"You mix together the honey and spring water and then simmer it. Then you must crush the lavender and mix it into the watered down honey. And finally, you extract the nectar from the camilia blossom and mix it all together until it turns a bluish amber color." I stated.

"Correct hinamori-san! Now, I want everyone to do as hinamori-san just said.

Everyone did as she said and class was over before I knew it.

"Now remember! I'm letting you keep the potions you made but if you use it on school property, your suspended! Understand?"

The class groaned in response.

"...good enough. class dismissed!" And with that, everyone made their way out of the classroom and into the crowded halls.

"So amu," rima started. "Are you going to use your potion?" She asked.

"Probably not. I think I'll just save it for an emergency." I told her.

"Hmm." She hummed in response. "What about you? Any special plans for it?" I inquired.

"Yup. My mom has been getting migraines lately so I told her I'd make her a sleeping potion."

"Cool"

"hey, your next class is gym, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard were going to start flying ed today." I stopped in my tracks at that. '_YOU MORON! How could you FORGET?!' _I mentally scolded myself. _'Man...I hate heights...!'_ I whined in my head.**  
**

I sighed to myself again. _'this is going to be a long day...'_

**Hana: DONE!**

**Amu: I liked this chapter!**

**Ikuto: where am I?**

**Hana: right here, moron! :)**

**Ikuto: *scowls* I _ment_ in the story!**

**Hana: Ohhhhhhhh! Next chapter!...maybe.**

**Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYB-**

**Hana: DISCLAIMER TIME! Oh, yoru~!**

**Ikuto HEY! Don't ignore me-**

**Yoru: hana doesn't own us! Is she did, miki and I wound have our own show!**

**Miki: *blushes* r-review!**


	3. flying 101

**hana:** **yo, everyone! I'm gonna try to update again to make up for being gone so long so hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Amu: is that all your gonna say?**

**Hana: yup!**

**Amu:...Okay then...that's new. Well whatever.**

**hana great! Now can somebody do the disclaimer? I got aikido lessons in an hour.**

**Su: hana-chan doesn't own shugo chara! Or us desu~**

**Hana: if I did, tadagay would have moved to China in the first episode! Yay!**

**tadase: o.o huh?!**

**Hana: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**AMU' S P.O.V.**

_gym_

"ALRIGHT BRAT'S! LISTEN UP!" yelled the coach, sanjo-senei. aka, demon-women, slave driver, or evil in human form.

"Amu!" kukai whisper/yelled at me. "you lied! I thought I had gym first period with sid, NOT demon-women!" he hissed at me, even allowing his fangs to peek out a bit.

"yeah well, I lied so you'd move your butt. now, shut up!" I hissed back, my golden eyes glaring at my older bother. he simply 'hmmf!' and let the subject drop.

"Today, we'll be starting flying ed so I'm going to sort you all into catagorys based of your power levels. and remember! you'll be working in pairs until the end of the semester!" I froze at that.

"Um, phycho-sensei?" called a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a tall male with blue eyes barely seen from under his cloak.

'_wait...cloak?!' _i thought. '_maybe...he's a vampire?'_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU DAMN PUNK?!" sanjo-sensei yelled.

The mysterious boy ignored her question and continued on. "what about half-breeds?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"half-breeds. what are you going to do with them?"

"why do you ask?" he seemed to hesitate for a minute before walking up and handing her a peice of paper.

"...okay. anyone who is a half bread who'll need to be put in a separate group from what is on my clipbored, raise your hand." kukai nudged my arm.

"Raise your hand stupid!" he whispered to me. I flinched out of shock before shooting my hand in the air

"Hinamori-san." she said with a slightly shocked expression on her face before recovering.

"Alright. get over here. as for the rest of you, you know what you are. witch's with witch's, vampire's with vampire's, etc etc. now go!"

After everyone was stationed with they're group, sanjo-sensei came over to the mysterious kid and I.

"Alright. now Tsukiyomi-san, what are you?" she asked.

"Sunlight-sensitive vampire on my dads side, genie on my mom's."

"AndHinamori-san? What about you?"

"Im a sunlight-sensitive vampire on my dad's side too. but Im also part witch."

"hmm' she hummed in response. "well, seems you too should have about the same magic skill level then. so I guess I'll be pairing you too together for the rest of the semester." and with that, phycho-sensei, as im now going to Refer to her as, walked off to go boss around other students.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"huh?" he sighed.

"My name. Its Tsukiyomi Ikuto." oh.

"Im Hinamori Amu."A flash a Recognition ran threw his eyes for a second before he spoke up again.

"So _your_ kukai's baby sister, eh?"

"I'm not a baby-! wait...you know kukai?" I asked dumbly

"yeah. I'm a friend of his."

"Really? cool."

"HEY! Tsukiyomi! Hinamori! less flirting, more flying!" Phycho-sensei snapped. I blushed and quickly got a broom and got into position.

"So...any clue how to ride these?" I asked ikuto

"nope. not one."

"well, lets try doing what they're doing." he sugested, pointing to a few witchs (rima included) that seemed to know how to do this.

I nodded and began to focus on willng my broom to fly.

_"surgite et ascendamus in excelsum supra hoc scopa muska"_ I chanted, feeling myself begin to levitate **(****A.N. my god, i love google traslate.)** I felt the classes eye burn threw the back of my skull. "GOOD JOB HINAMORI! TSUKIYOMI!" phycho-sensei shouted up at us. I looked to my left to find that ikuto was indeed right next to me.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!

"YOU BOTH PASS FOR TODAY!" she told us. I looked at ikuto and gave him a victory smirk which, he returned, and we came back down.

kukai came running over to us and when I got of my broom, I was instantly pulled towards him and he slung his arm around my neck. "nice job you too! can you show me how to do that?" did I mention I cant breath?

Giving kukai a, what I like to call a 'love shock' (cause if you dont pass out, It means I didnt intend to hurt you _that_ badly) he immediately withdrew his arm and backed away a few steps in fear that I'd shock him again. (and i have before)

"um, OW! anyway, good job! so ikuto, im taking amu to the mall later to 'guard her' while she hunts down a new hoody so do you wanna come with? causei dont want to be stuck with her the whole time."

"then why are you going?"

"have you met our dad?" we said simultaneously

ikuto gave a look of knowing before nodding his head. "alright. i need to find a new hoody too so that works out."

"alright! thanks man." kukai said before running to the locker room.

xXx

**hana: *soul flys out of mouth* f-finally...**

**Ikuto: took you long enough.**

**Hana: my neck hurts...**

**Amu: hana? Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Hana: nani? *looks at clock*...**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu:...**

**Hana:...HOLLY CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE! *rushes out door* do the sign off thing****...!*voice fades in distance***

**Iru: just R&R or shell get depressed...**


	4. mall trip

**Hana: okay,I'm gonna start this off with a apology and a short explanation. K? First, I'm sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter. I normally write on my kindle but I was stuck with my mom's laptop that doesn't have spell-check so...Yeah. secondly, mie-chan, your allowed to doubt my typing skills when I DIDN'T drink three energy drinks that day. (I had to wake up early. Don't ask why.) I will try to edit the spelling errors ASAP! anyway, let's get this chapter started! (Before I get distracted) **

**Amu: my God you talk a lot.**

**Hana: shut up.**

**Shiro: tweet-shut up-tweet**

**Hana: :D that's my good bird!**

**Ikuto: just write the damn chapter already!**

**Hana: fine fine. Just shut up. And stay away from my bird! Anyway, uh...who did the disclaimer last time...? Oh well. MIKI!**

**Miki: hana-chan doesn't own anything, except her creepy-ass laugh.**

**Hana: hehehe.**

xXx

KUKAI' S P.O.V.

I sat in the food court with amu, waiting for ikuto to get here. 'Sigh...why is he always late?' I asked myself, silently.

"When is Ikuto planing on getting here exactly?" Asked an impatient Amu. We've been waiting for him for almost a half an hour!

"I don't know. Sorry. How long does it take a guy to change clothes though?!"

"Yo." A voice said from behind me.

"DUDE! What took you so long?!" I asked him.

"Chill. I got caught up in traffic. Plus I had to drive utau to her recording crap."

"Well, fascinating. Can we go now? I wanna get to hot topic ** (A.N. don't own. Wish I did!)** before the sale ends." Amu chimed in.

"Sure." Ikuto replied before I had a chance.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed before getting out of the chair I was sitting in and all but led the way to hot topic.

xXx

AMU'S P.O.V.

"Thanks for shopping at hot topic. Come again." Said the bored cashier as she handed me my bag of items. I turned and started towards Kukai, when I noticed he was gone.

"Kukai?" I looked around frantically, before my eyes landed on Ikuto's hooded form.

"Hey, ikuto! Have you seen Kukai?" I asked.

"Huh?" He looked around lazily before facing me again.

"I think I know where he went." I looked at him confused for a moment before a light bulb went off in my head.

"Sports store" I muttered, heading towards the exit, Ikuto following close behind.

As we approach the store, I could make out kukai's form from a distance with my Sharp, cat-like eyes.

"Grrr. Basterd! Why would he just wander off like that, leaving me alone with some stranger!" I ranted.

"Aw. I'm hurt _amu~_" I blushed, and stopped in my tracks.

"D-don't say my name like that, you perv!" I snapped at him.

"Like what, _Amu~?"_ My blushed deepened. 'Never have I been so thankful to be wearing a hoody.'

"L-L-like that! Quit it!"

"Aw, your no fun! Besides. I have an idea to get back at Kukai with."

"W-what?"

"How about, since this place has a movie theater, we go see something while we let Kukai go crazy looking for us?"

I opened my mouth to reject the idea but then a thought came to mind.

'_Kukai running around the mall, asking strangers if they've seen a girl in a hoody, and not even being able to say what I look like? Okay, I need to see that. WAIT! That's a horrible trick to pull on him! But then again...he DID leave me alone with this perv.'_

I glanced over at Ikuto's hooded figure.

I sighed. '_I can't believe I'm saying this...'_ "fine. But I'M picking the movie." I told him.

He smirked. "Cool. Let's go." He grabbed my hand, despite my objections, and lead (dragged) me to the theater.

xXx

"Two tickets to Percy Jackson: sea of monsters" **(A.N. LOVED! Don't own, but recommend! :D)**

****"alright!" Said the lady behind the counter, as she put the tickets on the counter. "That'll be ¥2000!" I reached for my wallet when a hand stopped me.

"I got it." Ikuto said as he handed the women the money. She smiled and handed him the tickets.

"Haha! What a nice boyfriend you have there! Well, enjoy the movie!" She said, while My face decided to imitate a tomato. Thank God for the hoody!

We got popcorn, soda, and some chocolate wrappers at the snack bar and headed for the theater.

xXx

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

We walked out of the movie place just outside the foodcourt just in time to see Kukai running around and stopping at random tables, asking people-as predicted my Ikuto- if they've seen a girl and a boy in hoodys anywhere, only to get head shakes and weird looks.

"Oh my God." I muttered before I started to laugh at my idiot brothers antics.

Ikuto chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "Come on. Time to stop torturing him, before he trys the PA system **(A.N. pretty sure that's what it's called. If not, please tell me in a review.)**

We walked over to my moron of a older sibling, while he was asking yet another person if they've seen us.

"Excuse me! Have you seen a guy about this tall" he gestured Ikuto's height. "In a dark blue hoody and a girl about this tall" he gestured a height about a head shorter then me, much to my irritation. "In a black hoody?"

"What do they look like?" The stranger asked.

"Well, you can't see them with the hoody's on, so does it matter?"

"I think I've seen them!" Ikuto called from besides me. Kukai whole f around to face us, and relive washed over his face before quickly being replaced by anger.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?! I've been looking for you two for the past hour!" He raged.

"Movies" Ikuto put bluntly while I pointed towards said building.

"..." Kukai twitched a little bit, looking like he was holding himself back from strangling Ikuto.

"We saw Percy Jackson: sea of monsters." I said, just wanting to see how far I can push Kukai, before he snapped. _'hehehe. I'm suck a evil little sister.'_ I thought to myself, pleased.

"WHAT?! I've been dying to see that! No fair!" Kukai shouted., reminding me a little of one of Ami's tantrums.

"Your fault for ditching us." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, let's go. Papa said we had to be home by seven or he'll 'find us and drag us home' remember?" I said making air quotations.

"Whatever! Let's go." He said, angrily, storming towards the exit.

**Hana: finally! I mean...FINISHED!**

**Ikuto: this was actually a little interesting! Wow. It's a miracle.**

**Hana: Ikuto, do you know what a 'maka-chop' is?**

**Ikuto: a what now?**

**Hana: well, I'll show you MY version of one! *grabs large manga* Hana-CHOP!**

**Ikuto: *falls to floor, unconscious***

**Amu: o.O s-scary...**

**Hana: by the way everyone! I forgot to mention before but, I'm sick so if any of this sound either weird/stupid/bat-shit crazy, that's probably why. Anyway! Who wants to do the R&R?**

**Yoru: I'll do it. R&R-nya!**


End file.
